Intermission
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to the characters for the fifteen minutes in between "Defying Gravity" and "Thank Goodness"? Well, this fic will tell you. Gelphie. Oneshot, REVIEW!


**A/n: Okay, so. This fic came from a conversation with The Last Truffula Tree, about Gelphie and what **_**really **_**happens during intermission. Anyway, I wrote this fic about it, because it was part of the deal we had. She wrote her fic, 'Mayero,' (go read it!) for me, and I wrote this fic for her. So when you see it, Crazy, HERE IS YOUR FIC! I love you my dear! So I hope you all enjoy, and review too!**

**.x.**

**Intermission.**

Elphaba carefully stepped down from the hydraulic lift, panting slightly. "I know," she said, stepping toward a still-clad-in-yellow Glinda.

"The extra drawn-out high C might've been a little over-the-top. But while I was singing, I saw the cutest little girl in the front row, and thought, Oz! I hope this is worth her parents' $110!"

Glinda giggled, walking with her on the way to their dressing rooms. Techies scurried past them, holding paper coffee cups and looking as frazzled as ever. They only had fifteen minutes, after all.

"Of course it's worth it, Elphie," Glinda said. "That's why those tween girls always come back."

Elphaba snorted. "Are you kidding? They aren't here for _us, _they don't fangirl us nearly as much as they do Fiyero."

"I'm telling you, it's the pants," Glinda said seriously. "They're convinced he's the next Edward Cullen, or whatever."

Elphaba made a face. "Huh?"

Instead of letting the blonde answer with more banter, Elphaba reached over and tucked a stray curl behind Glinda's ear. "You were wonderful, as always, my sweet," she said with a smile.

"Mmm. Thank you." Glinda leaned in to kiss Elphaba, but was met with cold air. She looked up, and at a distracted Elphaba. She followed the green woman's line of vision. Fiyero was marching toward them, a swagger in his step. "Hello, my two favorite witches," he greeted, a grin on his face.

Glinda raised her index finger at him. "Um, okay, excuse me…but what in Oz's name was _that?"_ She demanded, tapping her heel-clad toe on the cement floor below them.

Fiyero looked at both of them innocently. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, dear Glinda."

"What I _mean," _Glinda growled, "Is I'd like to know _why _you slipped me the tongue during our 'Dancing Through Life' kiss!"

Fiyero grinned. "Well, I thought you were into it. I mean—"

She hit him with her small, yellow purse. "Wrong! It's called _acting, _you bonehead! I've told you over and over, Fiyero. Stage. Kiss. Not. Real." Glinda turned to Elphaba, who raised a cautious eyebrow.

"Real kiss." She grabbed Elphaba by the collar, planting a huge kiss on her lips; making sure it was real enough to make Fiyero's tight pants tighter.

When Glinda finally broke away, she looked at Elphaba with satisfaction; then at Fiyero. He was pouting, his arms folded over his chest. "Elphaba?"

Elphaba grinned. "Sorry, Yero. You're not that boy. But I'm sure Boq would love some company!" When Fiyero finally turned on his heel and left (presumably to go put more gel in his hair, or annoy Madame Morrible, who liked to wander the halls during intermission), Elphaba chuckled and took Glinda's hand in her own, leading her to the serene, dimly-lit dressing room marked "Elphaba." (Elphie got her own. Glinda's was next door, shared with Nessarose, who was probably sulking in front of the mirror about now.)

"You know," Glinda said quietly, as she shut the door behind them, "If I could control it, I would've flown off on that disgusting broom with you." She sat down with a huff, in a small fold-up chair in the corner. "I know, my sweet," Elphaba said soothingly, taking the package of Twizzlers from a high shelf, and handing it to Glinda.

Glinda took one out, chewing thoughtfully on it. "Instead, I have to marry stupid Fiyero. And then you run off with stupid Fiyero."

Elphaba laughed. "Oh, don't be so bitter. He's a nice guy; at least you don't have to marry Boq!" Glinda nodded, a look of sudden fear in her eyes at the mention of the Munchkinlander. "Though I understand your plight. Fiyero's kisses are very…garlic-y. Ick." She wrinkled her nose. "And if he tries to grope my boob one more time during 'As Long As You're Mine'—"

Glinda giggled, grabbing her dress from the rack it was on, and discarding the yellow dress she'd been wearing. "Who's complaining now? Besides, I don't blame him. I would try to grope your boob, but it might look too suspicious." She giggled, walking over to Elphaba in her undergarments, and kissing her neck. "Mmm," Elphaba sighed breathily. "It would…"

At that very moment, The Wizard burst into Elphaba's dressing room, not bothering to knock. "My bow-tie!" He exclaimed frantically. Elphaba hid Glinda behind her, not wanting The Wizard to see her half-naked body.

"What are you talking about this time?" She asked the small man. "I can't find my bow-tie!" He said again, his eyes scanning the room. "Do you have it?" He finally saw Glinda, hiding behind Elphaba. "Hi," she said quietly, waving. "And no, we don't have your bow-tie."

The Wizard bit his lip, mumbling an apology. He exited the room with a murmur of something that sounded like: "I swear, should've been those two who run off together at the end."

Elphaba turned back to Glinda with a shrug. "You know, we could try that. Running off together during the Finale."

Glinda's eyes lit up. "Tuesday matinee?"

Elphaba nodded. "Just what I was thinking. Nobody comes to that one, anyway! It'll be perfect. Nobody will notice, though it might throw Fiyero for a loop…" Elphaba pulled her dress on over her head, tugging the tight frock down over her hips. "Zip me up?" She asked Glinda, who obliged.

The Stage Manager's voice came over the intercom. _Five minutes, Company, you have five minutes until places._

Glinda gave herself one last look in the full-length mirror, smoothing out her dress. "How do I look?"

Elphaba grinned. "Gorgeous. Go knock 'em dead with your opera stuff."

Glinda beamed. "Oh, Elphie. I love intermission! While those fools wait in impossibly long bathroom lines, buy those six-dollar cups of wine, and purchase that hideodiously overpriced merchandise, I get to do this." With that, she pressed her lips to Elphaba's once more, giving her a pat on the bum for good luck.

Glinda skipped out of the room, leaving Elphaba (who wasn't due to the stage until Act II, Scene II) with a shocked expression on her face, due to the unexpected bum-pat. She shook her head, grabbing a Twizzler from the package. "You've gotta love her."


End file.
